Les Chutes/Puzzles
Les Puzzles sont des éléments récurrents de l'Underground, qu'on trouve également aux Chutes, cependant, contient beaucoup moins de puzzles que les Ruines et la Forêt de Couveneige, ce qui est expliqué dans un appel avec Undyne où elle avoue qu'elle déteste les puzzles."God, I was supposed to build a puzzle for this room... But I HATE puzzles. So I just put a huge pile of rocks upstream." - Undyne Le puzzle des rochers Le puzzle des Rochers est un puzzle dans lequel des pierres tombent d'une cascade et poussent le protagoniste sur une sorte de pont en contrebas. Dans un appel avec Undyne, elle explique que ce puzzle provient d'un manque de créativité et qu'elle a juste empilé un gros tas de rochers en haut de la cascade. Derrière cette cascade se trouve une pièce contenant le Old Tutu. Dans la Route Génocide, il n'y a pas de pierres dans la cascade. Le puzzle des Bridge Seeds Les Bridge Seeds (Graines de Pont) sont des bourgeons de fleurs présentes dans Waterfall. Quand quatre de ces graines sont alignées dans l'eau, elles éclosent et deviennent des fleurs sur lesquelles le protagoniste peut marcher. Le premier puzzle à base de graines de pont que le protagoniste rencontre nécessite d'aligner des graines pour combler un simple fossé. Si le protagoniste retourne vers ce puzzle et appelle Undyne dans cette pièce, elle se moquera du protagoniste pour ne pas être capable de sauter le fossé. Le second puzzle de graines de pont possède plusieurs solutions, car la pièce est plus grande et il y a plus d'eau où placer les graines. Ce puzzle introduit la "fleur cloche", qui fait revenir les graines de pont à leur emplacement d'origine si elles ont été déplacées. Les graines de pont peuvent être utilisées de quatre façons différentes dans cette pièce : * Deux façons permettent au protagoniste d'avancer vers la prochaine pièce. ** Une seule est maintenue après résolution du puzzle et en retournant dans la pièce. * Une permet de lire un panneau qui dit : "Félicitations ! Vous avez raté le puzzle." * Une permet au protagoniste de trouver un banc avec une Abandoned Quiche en-dessous. D'après un appel avec Undyne, elle et Alphys fabriquaient des cases de terre et des châteaux de sable dans cette pièce, mais Undyne a tout détruit au dernier moment."Alphys helped measure out the mud tiles for this puzzle. It was a lot of work, but we got to make sand castles after. We're a good team. She's great at building them... And I'm great at wrecking them!!" - Undyne Il y a un glitch où si l'on place quatre autres graines pour étendre le passage vers la Quiche Abandonnée, le protagoniste pourra marcher sur l'eau depuis la huitième graine.Undertale - Bridge Flower Collision Glitch - Youtube Le Puzzle du Piano Le Puzzle du Piano est un puzzle situé au nord de l'intersection à trois voies où Timorène est trouvée. La pièce contient un piano dont on peut jouer avec la touche "Z" et les touches fléchées, et une plaque précisant que "les huit premières notes suffisent". La solution à ce puzzle se trouve à droite du carrefour, en donnant un parapluie à la statue prenant la pluie. La musique "Memory" se jouera alors. La solution du puzzle est "Neutre •, Haut ↑, Droite →, Neutre •, Bas ↓, Bas ↓, et Droite →". Toutefois, le puzzle peut être résolu sans jouer la 6ème note, ce qui signifie qu'une solution à 7 notes est possible, bien que la plaque au mur dise que le piano nécessite les 8 premières notes. Dans Undertale v1.001, c'est cette solution qui apparaît au-dessus de la statue en attendant un moment. Le Puzzle de la boîte Le Puzzle de la boîte contient une boîte qui semblerait devoir être poussée. Ce puzzle n’apparaît qu'après que le protagoniste entre dans Calciterre. Le Elder Puzzler vu à gauche du puzzle se plaint que les monstres n'apprécient pas ce qui rend les puzzles bons, et qu'il y a trop de puzzles à base de lasers et de rochers mouvants. Il dit ensuite qu'il y a pas d'art là-dedans et que ces puzzles ne sont pas assez ardus. Il encouragera alors le protagoniste à résoudre le puzzle. En touchant la boîte, peu importe dans quelle direction, le Elder Puzzler se plaindra que le protagoniste pousse mal la boîte et dira "Bahh!!! Laisse tomber!!" quand on lui parle. Toucher la boîte à nouveau le fera simplement crier "Bah!" Références de:Waterfall/Puzzles en:Waterfall/Puzzles pl:Wodospad/Zagadki ru:Водопад/Загадки Catégorie:Puzzles